Mobile stations (STAs) may attach to Wi-Fi access points (APs) in order to connect to wireless local area networks (WLANs). Prior to attachment/association, a STA may determine capabilities/attributes of a Wi-Fi AP through Access Network Query Protocol (ANQP) discovery. Conventional ANQP discovery techniques allow STAs to retrieve discovery information that is specific to a responding AP. However, modern day Wi-Fi hotspots may include multiple APs that share at least some similar capabilities/attributes. Accordingly, techniques for allowing STAs to efficiently determine discovery information that is common to multiple APs in a Wi-Fi hotspot are desired.